


rib of man, breath of woman

by Guts



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the garden, there is only the feeling that you will be rooted here. Sif shuffles her feet restlessly. What is morality to the snake, what is evil to an enemy, what is a sin to a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rib of man, breath of woman

The garden is warm.

Hot in its center, where the trees crowd thickest.

It's where he finds her.

"Did you know," He says from behind her.

Her dress is brocade and stifling, by the way she shakes, he knows she has laughed, though he is slightly too far away to be sure.

 

"Humans worship a thing with no face and in the beginning, man and woman," She turns and gives him a look.

Cast down and a little mean.

'Nothing worse than a bad storyteller.' He thinks she would say.

"Just man, then." He says softly.

 

She knows the story already.

Her hair curls damply around her face and her eyebrows rise as if to say

go on

"Man at first, was lonely and in him, was made woman." He looks at her then, expecting dissent. A fight, but she is listening.

Her face not turned to him, only the curve of her head, the tilt of her eyelash. The thick material of her dress creasing in her elbows and waist.

He plucks a red apple with a snap.

"And evil in the garden, gave the woman knowledge. An apple, a choice."

Her lips part.

He bites the apple.

"The serpent was evil, and with him, the humans were evil."

She smiles, "Are you here to tempt me then," She asks, her smile curling in the corners.

"Yes." He whispers.

She crosses to him, her brocade crunching.

She takes his elbow in her hand and navigates the apple to her mouth.

Her eyes lowlights, the lashes cutting down.

 

She wipes her mouth and takes his hand, her's sticky with juice.

"You've led me here, serpent, lead me out." She says.

"I'll lead you out of that dress." He says blithely.

She shrugs her shoulders as if with an itch and wrinkles her nose,

"Oh, _**do**_." She says.


End file.
